In the theory, an ultra-wideband (UWB) pulse, or signal, transmitted from a source and received by a target arrives without any delays or distortions caused by the surrounding environment. Such an ideal environment is difficult to realize outside the vacuum of outer space. In more practical environments and especially in urban settings, the environment may have a substantial impact on the received UWB signal.
For example, natural and man-made features, such as buildings, roads, ground and other features may provide different paths for portions of a UWB signal to travel. Indeed, via such multiple paths, or multipaths, portions of the UWB signal can arrive at a receiver at different times. In this situation, the UWB signal strength is diminished due to the multiple reflections, and the delayed portions of the UWB signal may add to the surrounding electromagnetic noise and degrade the signal-to-noise ratio.
Therefore, there exists a need for an apparatus, method and a system for transmitting and receiving UWB signals that diminishes, if not eliminates, the above-described problems, among others.